kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
SISTER SECRET
|Story Romaji Title = Shisutā shīkuretto |Release Date = |Arc = Godzilla Sister Arc |Chapter = 95 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/95/page/1 |Volume = Volume 10 |Previous Chapter = Teach Us!! Kami-nii~sama!! |Next Chapter = SISTER NAKED}} SISTER SECRET is the 95 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continue with Godzilla Sister Arc, with Kusunoki memories recall about their childhood, Hinoki was someone she looked up and admire to. With her, Hinoki is the one always help her out since Hinoki know thing that Kusunoki bad at. But as they grow up, the quarrels between Hinoki and their father become more extent. And in the end, at Hinoki's middle school graduation, her sister eventually left the dojo to follow her dream. Back to the present, while Kusunoki recalled all her precious memories, Keima snored and day-dreaming all the time. Seeing this, Kusunoki kick Keima and regret to have told him all of her secret while Keima slowly return to reality and asks Kusunoki if Hinoki were hiding something from them. Kusunoki replied that she doesn't know and she believe Hinoki won't tell her anything if she asks. Keima then make a promise with Kusunoki that he will help Hinoki as much as he can, but Kusunoki strangled Keima and jealous about how Keima care for her sister so much. After the quarrels, Keima question Kusunoki about the reason that she want to be strong before, which Kusunoki denied her sister had any connection with her dream. She then with a sad face stated the true reason for her to be strong is she simply just desperate. At night, back to Katsuragi's household, Keima report to Elsea what he saw while he were playing games. Elsea very surprises about the giant Hinoki that Keima talked about, but then she comments the Weiss power can do anything. But Elsea still afraid Hinoki's giant form can cause a lot of damage to the city if it somehow reaches to level 4. Keima frustrated when hearing this while Elsea encouraged Keima to small Hinoki's desires. The next day outside the dojo, while Keima exhausted after follow Hinoki's instruction and want to give up, she encourages Keima by telling him that if he get stronger, she will let him became her henchman. Keima realises that his first effort of the day just become a failure. On his second effort, Keima try to hit Hinoki with a baseball bat while she were sleeping, which also a failure with Hinoki giving him a new look. As Keima become more and more desperate, he has no choice but to re-initiated peeping event, but before he could do anything, Hinoki once again one step a head. After seeing those effort gone waste, Keima begin to depressed and break down, but suddenly, Hinoki turn to her giant mode while she tried to cheer him up and apparently she knows she turn giant . With this new development, Keima finally takes control his pace of the conquest for the first time because Hinoki can no longer ignore the fact that she knows about her giant form. More than that Keima is the only one who know about this so he could uses this as a leverage for his conquest. In the last panel, a mysterious person stand on the roof oversee the incident with a satisfied look on his/her face. Trivia * In the magazine version this chapter was titled SISTER NAKED. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters